In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a specialized tool for removal of a broken heater hose coupler from an engine block. The tool is formed with a special array of splines that may be driven into the broken heater hose coupler to provide for gripping of the coupler in a manner which facilitates rotation and removal of the broken coupler from the block.
The heater hose connection for many motor vehicles is often attached to the engine block by means of a coupler. Some couplers are made from steel, but most are made of die cast zinc. Typically, couplers are in the form of a tube with outside threads at one end that screw into the block. The opposite end typically includes a hose clamp or bayonet connection for a hose.
The die cast zinc couplers often corrode and break along the thread line where the coupler is attached to the engine block. A broken coupler must, therefore, be replaced, but cannot be removed in a conventional manner by unscrewing the coupler from the block inasmuch as the threaded section of the coupler is lodged in the block and the portion projecting from the box has been broken and removed. Thus, there has developed a need to provide a means and tool for removal of a die cast zinc, threaded coupler section remaining within the threaded opening in the engine block.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a tool for removal of a broken heater hose coupler from an engine block. A projecting portion of the coupler has been broken and a threaded section remains in the block but cannot be removed by conventional means, for example, unthreading by means of a wrench, pliers or the like. The tool of the invention comprises an elongate rod having a polygonal shank at one end and a plurality of substantially identical splines at the other end. Twelve splines are symmetrically arranged around a longitudinal axis at the working end of the tool. The spline, working end portion of the tool is divided into two sections; namely, a mid region and an end region. The splines in the mid region are crested by walls joined at an apex and having a triangular cross section; whereas the splines in the end region have a truncated cross section. The opposite polygonal end of the tool includes a surface for driving the tool into the portion of the coupler remaining in the engine block. The shape or configuration of the splines enables the tool to effectively and efficiently interface and grip the coupler section so that a wrench or other tool may be applied to the polygonal end of the tool to impart rotation and removal of the coupler section.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tool for removal of a broken heater hose coupler from an engine block.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool for removal of a broken heater hose coupler from an engine block which may be driven into the coupler section in the engine block to thereby grip the coupler section so that it may be twisted or turned and unthreaded from the block.
Another object of the invention to provide a tool for removal of a broken heater hose coupler from an engine block which includes twelve, symmetrical splines arranged a uniform radial distance from the center line longitudinal axis of the tool and wherein each of the splines has a substantially identical construction thus providing a symmetric configuration and cross section.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rugged, inexpensive and highly efficient tool for removal of a broken heater hose coupler from an engine block.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.